Problem: A line passes through $(2,2,1)$ and $(5,1,-2).$  A point on this line has an $x$-coordinate of 4.  Find the $z$-coordinate of the point.
Explanation: The direction vector of the line is given by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 5 - 2 \\ 1 - 2 \\ -2 - 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix},\]so the line is parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \\ - 3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 + 3t \\  2 - t \\ 1 - 3t \end{pmatrix}.\]We want the $x$-coordinate to be 4, so $2 + 3t = 4.$  Solving, we find $t = \frac{2}{3}.$  Then the $z$-coordinate is $1 - 3t = \boxed{-1}.$